robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Turbulence
Turbulence is a heavyweight robot entered by Team Asgard. Although Turbulence competed in and won the pilot episode of the 2016 series, it did not compete in the main competition. Turbulence's builder, Dave Moulds, instead entered with the successful Carbide. Team Asgard did not apply for the 2017 series due to time constraints. Design Turbulence is armed with a low pressure CO2 flipper, similar in design to M2, which competed in the pilot episode of the [[Robot Wars (2016 series)|2016 series of Robot Wars]]. Armed in HARDOX and titanium, Turbulence's high speed and low pressure flipper allows it to continue flipping throughout long matches, which led to its victory in the 2006 UK Championships. Robot History 2016 Series Although Turbulence did not compete in the main series of Robot Wars in 2016, it was regardless invited to attend filming of the pilot episode on March 1st, giving it the opportunity to compete in front of a live audience as part of a camera test. In its group battle, Turbulence fought Ka-Pow!, Tanto, and Basher. Tanto immobilised itself when driving over Ka-Pow!, knocking its safety link loose after a backflip, while Basher pitted itself by overbalancing when pitting the beaten Tanto, leaving Turbulence and Ka-Pow! as the qualifiers. Turbulence won its first battle against former heat winners Reaper, as Reaper's CO2 canister valve was not opened correctly, disabling its flipper. Reaper self-righted after Turbulence's first flip, but its second would be a KO. In its second head-to-head, Turbulence defeated Merlin on a Judges' decision, due to an upper hand in aggression and control. Turbulence's final fight was addressed as the Heat Final, where it met Ka-Pow! for a second time. Ka-Pow! was pitted after a valiant fight, meaning Turbulence was the champion of the episode. Although Turbulence went undefeated in the pilot episode, it suffered a loss during an off-screen whiteboard fight, held to entertain the crowd. Turbulence was brought into this battle after some of the selected whiteboard competitors, Gabriel and Shockwave, were unable to be repaired in time. Against Infernal Contraption, Turbulence's link fell out, and it lost the battle. Despite not competing in the main series, Turbulence still made a cameo appearance in Episode 3 when Dara Ó Briain was talking to Judge Dr Lucy Rogers. Turbulence, with Monte and Merlin, made a second cameo in Episode 4 at the beginning of the episode when Angela Scanlon introduces the pits, and all three also appeared in Episode 5. Turbulence also made a cameo in the Grand Final, appearing in most of the shots in the pits. Results |} Series Record Robot Wars Live Events Despite being a competitive robot in the live event circuit, Turbulence has not made many appearances in the Robot Wars live show. It only fought once - at the fourth Robot Wars live event in Widnes 2013 where it lost in its heat of the main competition against Rattler, Big Nipper and eventual runner-up Maelstrom due to a CO2 leak in its system. Outside Robot Wars TeamTurb.jpg|Turbulence with its team at the 2006 Fighting Robots UK Championships Turbulence06.jpg|Turbulence as it looked in the 2006 Fighting Robots UK Championships Turb06 gold.jpg|Turbulence, Post UK Championships 2006 with gold armour plating and flipper Turbulence.png|Turbulence when it came out of retirement in 2012 CBF2.jpg|C.B.F. Mk2 CBF3.jpg|C.B.F. Mk 3 CBF4.jpg|C.B.F. Mk 4 DB5.jpg|DB5 DB52.jpg|DB5 Mk2 DB53.jpg|DB5 Mk3 DB54.jpg|DB5 Mk4 SecretWeapon.jpg|Secret Weapon DB10.jpg|DB10 Asgard.jpg|Asgard Turbulence's main success arose two years after the cancellation of Robot Wars, where it won the 2006 UK Championships, beating out runner-up Storm 2, and third place Big Nipper. In 2007, Turbulence placed second at the UK Tag Team championships with its partner Tiberius, in a joint position with Weird Alice and Saint. More recently, Turbulence finished third in the Robots Live! Team Championships, alongside Team Barbie. Turbulence also fought in the Robots Live! European Championships in 2013, losing to Titan in its heat, alongside Luzifer. Team Captain Ed Wallace has also fought on the live event circuit with some featherweights, which some have had different versions built of them. They are listed below. *'C.B.F.': While it's unknown what the first version looked like, version two was a pointed triangular wedge-shaped robot, version three was a two-wheel driven box with two ramming spikes and version four was a four-wheel pushing robot. *'DB5': All four incarnations of this robot were all mainly four-wheel driven rambots; some had spinning weapons which could be retrofitted for full-combat events. *'Secret Weapon': A two-wheel driven octagonal-shaped featherweight with a front vertical spinner. *'DB10': The successor to DB5 with a powerful vertical spinning disc. *'Asgard': A featherweight armed with a pneumatic axe and resembles Thor in appearance. Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots that fought in the 2016 Pilot Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:UK Champions since Robot Wars Category:Robots built while Robot Wars was off-air Category:Robots which failed to qualify for any main series